


Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length: 20 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves [audiobook] 

# Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Friday, 3 September 2010

fandom: 

[stargate atlantis](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/stargate-franchise/stargate-atlantis)

[stargate sg1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/stargate-franchise/stargate-sg1)

relationship: 

[rodney mckay/john sheppard](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rodney-mckay/john-sheppard)

[samantha 'sam' carter/rodney mckay](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/samantha-sam-carter/rodney-mckay)

[ronon dex/melena](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/ronon-dex/melena)

[teyla emmagan/original female character](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/teyla-emmagan/ofc)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[auburn|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/auburnauthor)

m4b: [Part 1](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009028.zip)  
m4b: [Part 2](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010252.zip)  
text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/73472?view_full_work=true)

[comment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/73472?view_full_work=true) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/362244.html) to the reader

[m4b, 291.4 MB, 9:58:18] Part 1  
[m4b, 272.5 MB, 9:17:49] Part 2  
Stargate Atlantis; Stargate SG1 | Rodney McKay/John Sheppard; Rodney McKay/Samantha Carter; Teyla Emmagan/OFC; Ronon Dex/Melena

Written by auburn  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

  * 586 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
